valhallamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Divination
Description Divination is the art of seeing the possible arrays of futures spread out before you. You cannot detect a precise future but being able to see the array of futures can help both you and anyone you choose. Abilities Diviniation Abilities don't really have a ritual party. You have to open your mind and accept the power. These are things that Diviners just have. Rank One *Vague Future - The diviner can see a vague representation of the future arrays. This amounts to a bonus of +1 to either Social, Mental or Physical rolls for one roll. Rank Two *Precognition - The diviner can tell when they are about to be attacked. The next attack against them has one of two things happen: If it is a surprise attack, surprise is nullified. If not, the diviner adds 2 to their defense for purposes of the attack. Rank Three *Postcognition Item - The diviner can touch an item and tell what it had been used for up to success days before when she touched it. This cannot work on a human. Yet. *Read Future (Other) - You can read another person's future and give them advice or potentially warn them against something. This can have an array of affects. You can either give them a +1 to any skill group for the next success rolls or allow them to negate surprise for the next surprise attack. Rank Four *View The Arrays - You can view your own arrays of futures and pick one to work towards. Being a diviner you have a deeper understanding of how to make these arrays come about. This translates to a +2 bonus to any rolls of a skill group of your choice for the next success rolls. *Foretell Death (Other) - Whether or not true, You can foretell someone's death. You will see when someone is truly meant to die(obviously this is hard to do in game terms so just wing it). Then you can try to lie to them using the typical rolls and give them a -2 to all rolls for the next success rolls. Alternatively, you can tell them the truth and they can gain +2 to all rolls for the next success rolls. Rank Five *Transmit Future (Other) - By showing someone the future you see, you can harm them or benefit them. Anyone shown the arrays must make a resolve + composure roll and get at least 2 successes to not be overwhelmed by the images shown. If they pass that roll, they gain a +2 to any rolls for the next success rolls. If they don't, they receive a -2 to the next success rolls for any roll. Rank Six *Awareness - A diviner with this ability can create a sort of open ward. When someone starts to plot against her she receives a vision of what is going to happen. Note that she does not know who is plotting against her, only what is being plotted. Example: Guy A plots to send mercs to kill Diviner B. Diviner B has this ward up and knows mercs are coming. She does not know that Guy A sent them. Rank Seven *Cloud Future (Self, Other) - A diviner at this level can purposefully cloud the future of theirself or others. This can be useful in a number of ways. The first is that clouding your own future means people can't read it. Clouding someone else's future means the same thing. Basically, mechanically, This translates to a kind of counter divination ability. Once you roll to activate this power, you make a second meditation and activation roll. The combined successes are the strength of the clouding. Contesting it requires a success at that difficulty with the Gnosis + occult + Divination dice pool. This clouding lasts for the initial activation success turns. For further info, since this is confusing, see Custom Systems. Rank Eight *Scare Other - This diviner ability only works against others, but allows them to show a person a gruesome future. Note that this future is created, Although it may also be true. Showing someone this causes them to take a -3 to any rolls for the next success days. It requires a successful lie roll as per the main book. Unless events that character is soon to take could result in the guresome future. IE: Showing a vampire his final death in the most gruesome way at the hands of some vampires he's about to buck. Rank Nine *Create Future (Other) - This allows a diviner to create a future in the arrays for someone. It is not true, but for all intents and purposes the other person believes it to be. This also requires a lying roll as detailed in the basic game book. If it succeeds, Then the person can receive one of these effects as per the diviners choice: +3 to any rolls for the next success days, -3 to any rolls for the next success days, Nullify surprise for the next success / 2 rounded down days, or receive a willpower restore equal to the diviners successes / 2 rounded down. Rank Ten *Cheat Death - A diviner at this level is a master of her craft. She can actually cheat death by perceiving it right before it happens and move out of the way. A diviner with this ability can cheat death for one attack that would otherwise kill her one time. The ability lasts for success months. Rules Divination is incredibly personal and focused on the person and their will. You have to open your mind to the divine and all arrays of futures and you have to do so without being overwhelmed by the arrays. Successfully activating a divination ability requires a meditation roll. Note that Diviners are so attuned with their inner self that they can meditate instantly, so require no time period between the roll and the power. After the meditation roll is successful, you roll Divination + Occult + Gnosis. You must get at least Rank / 2 successes rounded up to be successful. That is at Rank 1 you need 1 success, Rank 2 1, Rank 3 2, Rank 4 2, Rank 5 3, Rank 6 3. Etc and so on. So at rank 10, you need 5 successes to use a power. The rewards for these are suitably scaled. Also, these power's can give you bonuses, but they can only give others bonuses if you tell them what you see or are touching them. By touching them you can let them see a portion of what you see. Anything marked Other can be targeted to others. Calculating Successes You do count the minimum. IE: at rank 10 if you roll 5, you get to activate and have 5 successes.